


The man who belongs to the stars.

by Tamashinohi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, High School, Hopeful Ending, Kokichi's not the bad guy I promise, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Sensitive subjects coming, Sexual Content, Shuichi's emotional, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamashinohi/pseuds/Tamashinohi
Summary: Shuichi Saihara, now becoming a student of Hope's Peak Academy, didn't expect to meet Kaito Momota and Kokichi Ouma there. Two boys that would change his destiny forever.He'll have to deal with a lot of difficulties to face his insecurities and his torn feelings, but at least, he won't face them alone.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Yumeno Himiko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 19





	The man who belongs to the stars.

Stress.

“This is the first day of school..”

Struggle.

“I'll study in Hope's Peak Academy from now on..”

Suffocation.

“All alone, with people better than me..”

_Break._

Shuichi felt his blood running cold inside his veins, he felt like the walls of the wide Academy were tightening around him. He tried his best to come early in the morning to find his way easily, to not get lost, to do things well. But once he was inside, he froze. His legs were shaking, his cap firmly pressed on his head and his right hand holding the strap of his bag. Here he was, motionless, in front of a panel with all the information and a map of the whole school.

For the first time he was somewhere all by himself, after being by his uncle's side all his life, he had to face a new place, when he couldn't even understand why he was there. After all, why was he considered like one of the Ultimate that deserved to tread this ground ?

Everyone around him seemed ready for this day, some of them were already talking together as if they were friends for years, were even laughing, and he had the feeling that he was the only one anxious. He hated being like this, he despised himself for having scared anywhere he was but he couldn't change it. The habits he had in his past school were the same, he couldn’t act differently knowing someone was always waiting to laugh at him with contempt. After reading the information, which took a few minutes, the time was running out.

One step.

The first step to reach his classroom, and meet his classmates. With hesitant steps, he walked slowly through the multiple corridors, a bit further, looking shyly at everyone around him. However, the heavy feeling he had earlier didn't disappear, it was twisting him inside, he was scared of being late, of coming into the wrong classroom, or to see all the eyes on him, because they could easily see how weak he really was.

Walking along the dark walls, he finally found it, his classroom. Fortunately, he wasn't late at all, he was here earlier than most of the students.

He watched quickly around him while walking forward, to see a girl with very long blue hair sitting on the front desk and that seemed busy reading her notebooks. Another guy with noticeable green hair and casual clothes was on the desk next to her, and just waited calmly on his phone. On the second row of desks, a small girl with a witch hat was almost sleeping on her chair. In a way, Shuichi thought that it was refreshing to see this soft atmosphere.

After his quick observation, Shuichi decided to go to the back of the classroom, the desk close to the window, and far away from the others.

The others came one by one, very quickly, each of them with their own style, their own personality, it was a whole new universe, everyone seemed in their world and not even focused on him, which made him relax after all the stress he accrued. But a part of his mind still wondered why he was here, with all those great people around him.

While the boy was in his thoughts, he heard the sound of the chair right in front of him moving, which made him raise his head suddenly. He could see a purple haired man, tall, seeming a bit muscular under his huge coat, and above all, once their eyes met, a very cheerful smile appeared on his face. A wide smile that immediately caught the shy boy’s attention. The guy turned his whole body around to face Shuichi and start a conversation, which surprised him.

“Ahh, isn't it exciting to be in Hopes Peak Academy?! Our dreams will come true!”

A classmate already took him by surprise, and was already talking to him. The tension that calmed down was suddenly coming back to his nerves, and brought again an uncomfortable feeling. That sensation was common to him, and it was the fear to say something stupid in front of someone. But Shuichi couldn't just ignore the boy in front of him, and managed to make short responses in order to keep his distances.

“Mh, y-yes that’s true, if you say so..”

“Of course it is!” He paused, still wearing a smile, before asking. “What's your name? Oh and your talent.”

“I'm.. Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective, and y-you?”

“I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars! And I'm an astronaut, that's cool I know, right?!”

Kaito took a confident posture while he was still on his chair and spelling every word with so much energy, he was taking himself so seriously, which was pretty funny for Shuichi. What kind of presentation was that? That man was definitely different from everyone he met in his life, but it was to be expected in that place. He couldn't help but let a small laugh skip, his hand reaching his mouth to contain it.

“Eh, why are you laughin'?! That's not the reaction I expected!” Said Kaito with a scowling face.

“S-Sorry, your talent, or even the way you talk.. I think it's amazing.”

Kaito stopped for a few seconds, making a hard face that worried Shuichi, feeling like he shouldn't have laughed like this. Kaito would probably hate him for this, for being so reckless.. when they just met.

Disrespectful.

Useless..

“ _Eheh._.”

The laughter reasonned in Shuichi's ears. His comrade smiled brightly at him again, and that was a very wide and warm smile for sure. Kaito suddenly decided to put a friendly hand on Shuichi’s shoulder.

“I know right?? But being a Detective is really cool too, so don't worry, okay?”

Shuichi decided to nod shyly, not wanting to upset that guy in front of him. He always used to be gentle to people around him, but it didn’t go well most of the time in his past school. He remembered the way the bullies acted toward him when he dared to speak. But this time, he felt like everything went fine. He felt like he didn’t mess up everything.

At that moment, the two boys reacted suddenly because of a weird noise. Kaito moving his body in front of his desk and Shuichi bringing up his head, getting out of his thoughts.

Someone was screaming loudly, complaining about the class to another boy with huge white hair, who asked nothing more but to follow classes. They probably just met before entering here. The detective inspected every detail of the scenes, he noticed the figure of the student who attracted all the attention, he was a small and energetic boy, with purple hair, but darker than Kaito’s, and was wearing a whole white outfit. In the row of thoughts, Shuichi even wondered how someone looking so slim and short would be able to make so much noise.

“Geez, guess we couldn’t avoid a troublemaker in our class.” Sighed Kaito, looking definitely pissed off by the view of the teenager.

The calm one just decided to sit in the front, and received a claim from the other one for acting like a responsible student, and then he just passed his way. Hands behind his head, he walked while hopping, and sat directly on the desk right next to Shuichi. He then turned his head to face the two buddies in the eyes and instantly displayed a sassy smile while turning to Kaito, who stared at him with irritation.

“What’s wrong with your face? What did you do to look so uglyyy?”

He was talking directly to Kaito who was already pissed, and because of the provocation, he changed his expression to a more aggressive one toward the boy.

“What did ya say, you little..?!”

He stood up from his chair, clenching his fist like he would punch him in the face with no hesitation.

“K-Kaito!” Shuichi reacted instantly, gripping the edge of Kaito’s coat sleeve to avoid him from making a mistake, especially by the first day of school. “Calm down, he’s not worth it.”

Kaito looked blankly into Shuichi’s eyes, and sighed while sitting down back to his chair again, which made the boy release his grip. It made the shy detective smile a bit, because he could avoid his classmate for doing something inconsiderate.

“Okay Shuichi, I let go for this time.”

Shuichi was relieved for a moment, because his intentions were understood and he felt like he did the good thing for once.

“Nishishi, woah so you tamed the beast so easily! That’s impressive!”

Shuichi turned again to the boy who brought back the attention to him, while Kaito tried to ignore the slanderous tone from the boy and stayed wise while listening, his teeth slightly clenching together.

“So, I heard, your name’s Shuichi ! What’s your talent?”

Shuichi felt an inch of hesitation before responding, but he concluded that the boy would know his identity way too soon to hide it anyway. And he also seemed not to have any bad intentions towards him, other than befriend him.

“I’m… Shuichi Saihara, ultimate detective.”

The boy he was talking to paused for a second, before continuing with enjoyment.

“Oh, you’re a detective! That’s why you’re good at keeping your cool!”

Shuichi didn’t know if he should react to this, but he stayed quiet until the boy who didn’t introduce himself yet talked again.

“I’m Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader. I count on you to make my days less boring at Hope’s Peak Academy, because if you fail at it, I’ll make your life a living hell!”

Shuichi just stared at him with a mix of surprise, incomprehension and apprehension. Especially because he was still smiling and being cheerful while pronouncing those terrible words. He looked like a difficult person, and Shuichi told himself that he was the type of person he should definitely avoid in order to avoid the trouble and to be peaceful. But also, in the sake of Kaito, because he became so tense with him around.

Out of nowhere, Shuichi felt a hand reaching his shoulder again, that was Kaito’s.

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just pretending. I wouldn’t let him do anything to you anyway.”

He didn’t intend to pay too much attention to him, but hearing the tall boy trying to reassure him was pleasing. An emotion he didn’t really know before as well, the feeling of counting on someone, even if you just met that person. That was an unknown sensation in Shuichi’s chest.

“Thank you. Don’t worry about it.”

“Eh by the way, you called me Kaito earlier.” Shuichi instantly felt embarrassed by the thought, his cheeks getting hotter. He called him that way without his permission out of a sudden, because of the emergency after all. “Ehehe, why you look so tense? Call me that way, I like it. ‘Mind if I call you by your first name too?”

“Oh.. Sure thing.”

“Ahah, I knew you were a cool guy! Let’s be friends Shuichi!”

The large hand that was previously on his shoulder was withdrawn, and she found herself right in front of him, ready to be tightened by his own.

Shuichi couldn’t turn his gaze away from the boy that was staring at him with an unshakable look. That was really something new for him, because he felt like his existence was noticed by a really cool man. Then, finally reaching the masculine hand with his own, his life was sealed to Kaito’s the moment their skin touched.  
  
  


“Eh don’t ignore me like that, I’m still here ! You’re so mean you two!!”

A voice broke their moment, and crocodile tears were falling over Kokichi’s cheek as he was screaming loudly, aiming for their attention. Shuichi assumed that he didn’t appreciate being left behind and to see the two of them beginning to be close without him.

After that embarrassing moment, their teacher finally came here and stopped the mess in no time, and asked everyone to officially make an introduction in front of the class. And finally, Shuichi’s new life could begin. But then, he ignored that his whole life would definitely change by meeting the two boys that sat around him, for best, or for worse.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I'm ElOow and I hope you enjoyed this small prologue, that introduced our three protagonists in their daily life.  
> I have a lot of ideas for this story since a few months, and now is the moment to put them on AO3! I'm not sure yet about the amount of chapter, but it'll be more than ten at least! xD I hope you'll keep reading it and be interested until the end. Feel free to tell me your opinions there, I'd be glad to know what you think! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶  
> Thank you so much, see you really soon for the next Chapter !


End file.
